Warrior games
by Who you callin' Normal
Summary: this is a story about what it would be like if the warriors world had to become the Hunger games!
1. Allegiances

**i will only do the main characters for now and the proluge i will put out as soon as i can :3**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Spiderstar- black tom with dark ember eyes and a white under belly.

Sheriff/Deputy: Blackvein- Jet black she-cat with redish/ember eyes.

Clakes(Cats that are older than 18 moons):

Yellowember- golden tom with a red tail and green eyes.

Haringwing- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Rabbittail- white tom with a fluffy tail and menacing ember eyes.

Orangeflare- a firey ginger tom with a yellow tail.

Bunnyskippers(cats over 12 moons but under 18 moons.):

Mistylake- white she cat with dark blue eyes.

Cloudheart- fluffy, ginger tom with amber eyes.

Goldenwish- golden tom she cat with light blue eyes and a wish that she will be picked for the warrior games.


	2. Prologue

**This is a proluege to The Warrior Games! Hope you enjoy it and if you have any warrior names that you might like for me to use in this, i would be happy to :D. if you read this then please review! Thanks!**

Spiderstar padded through the Thunderclan forest, heading for the Gathering Island. He was going to end this war once and for all. He passed through Windclan territory, looking around to make sure no warrior spotted him.

He crossed the bridge to the island and navigated his way to the middle. There, waiting for him, were the leaders of Windclan and Riverclan, Breezestar and Tunastar.

"Hello, Spiderstar." Breezestar said plainly.

Spiderstar nodded at the she-cat. "Hello." He looked around. "Where's Darkstar?" he asked, looking around for the Shadowclan leader.

Tunastar shrugged. "'Dunno." He meowed.

Suddenly, Spiderstar heard bushed rustle and seconds later, a Jet black tabby with stunning blue eyes stepped out of some bushes.

Spiderstar, Tunastar and Breezestar nodded a greeting to him as he walked over and sat down.

"Let this meeting begin." Breezestar meowed. "Spiderstar, you speak first." She dipped her head to Spiderstar.

"Thank you Breezestar," he meowed. "Now, all of this war and fighting stuff has to stop!" he meowed.

The other leaders nodded in agreement.

"I purpose an idea," he continued. "Each year, we shall pick two cats from each clan, one tom and one she-cat, and put them in a space, somewhere fenced, and they shall fight to the death until only one lives."

The other leaders whispered to each other. "How often will this happen?" Breezestar asked.

"Every twelve moons." He decided.

There was more whispering among the leaders. "How will we know which ones to take?" Tunastar asked.

"How about we monitor all of the cats and whichever one is most likely to win, we pick." He said.

Breezestar shook her head. "No, there needs to be an age limit, how about over 11 moons, but under 19 moons?"

The other leaders nodded. "It's decided then," Spiderstar meowed. "We will meet here again tomorrow to tell each other who we picked."

They all nodded, and then left for their own territories.


	3. The chosen of Thunderclan

**hey guyz! I hope all of you got a happy Father's day! Father or not, you should of had one any way with your father :3! anywayz, i need some ideas for warrior names! and tell me if you want them to be chosen or not :) anywayz, enjoy ze ztory!**

Goldenwish woke up as Mistylake stepped on her tail. Mistylake turned around as Goldenwish groaned, "Sorry," she meowed and Goldenwish watched as Mistylake walked out of the Bunnyskippers den.

Goldenwish sighed and stood up. she groomed her pelt a little and then walked out of the stuffed den, nearly tripping on Cloudheart on her way.

Once she was out of the den, Goldenwish saw Spiderstar talking to his Sheriff, Blackvein, a black she-cat with redish/ember eyes. Goldenwish hated her, she was so mean to Goldenwish just because she knew that she could make Goldenwish go up in the Warrior games.

What Blackvein didn't know was that Goldenwish WANTED to be in the Warrior games, ever since she heard about it as a kit.

What the Warrior games are is that two cats from each clan, one a boy and the other a girl, each have to be younger than 18 moons and older than 12 moons. these cats were known as Bunnyskippers. the cats are chosen the night of each 12th full moon. these cat are left alone in the forest and river and more to battle to the death.

The last Bunnyskipper that is alive wins the games. the Bunnyskipper that wins is turned into the Sheriff and the old Sheriff is made either a Bunnyskipper, Clake or an elder depending on their age.

Goldenwish didn't know why, but she did want to go in, and win.


	4. Thunderclan and Shadowclan

**allegiance for Thunderclan and Shadowclan of the Warrior Games! If you still want a cat to be in these two clans, never fear! i'll just let them join the clans as rogues and then they will get the name you would like them to have :3 please enjoy and review!**

**Thuderclan**

**Leader**: Spiderstar- Black tom with dark amber eyes and a white under belly. Cruel and unfair! :(

**Sheriff**: Blackvein- Jet black she-cat with redish/amber eyes. Obedient and Blood thirsty!

**Clakes(Cats that are older than 18 moons):**

Yellowember- golden tom with a red tail and green eyes. Kind and loving (Which is hard to be in this day of age XD)

Honeyfur- Golden she-cat with light amber eyes and a temper but has a soft spot for Yellowember and is Haringwing's sister.

Haringwing- white she-cat with blue eyes. Spoiled.

Rabbittail- white tom with a fluffy tail and menacing ember eyes. Bloodthirsty.

Orangeflare- a firey ginger tom with a yellow tail. bad temper and grumpy. hates Mouseclaw.

Bloodleaf- Blood red tom with amber eyes. former Warrior Games Competitor and he won.

**Bunnyskippers(cats over 12 moons but under 18 moons.):**

Mistylake- white she cat with dark blue eyes. Scared and sad.

Cloudheart- fluffy, ginger tom with amber eyes. normal...

Goldenwish- golden she cat with light blue eyes and a wish that she will be picked for the warrior games.

Rainflight- Pretty pale blue-grey she-cat with bright green eyes. Kind.

Mouseclaw- Brown tom with dark blue eyes. Goldenwish's best freind.

Shadowfang- Black tom with long fangs and blood red eyes. Goldenwish's worst enemy.

**Kits:**

Nettle- golden and brown tabby she-kit with light blue eyes.

Sage- brown tom with green eyes.

Lily- Yellow she-kit with green eyes.

Whisper- Silver tom with blue eyes.

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**Darkstar- Black tom with stunning blue eyes. quite and mysterious.

**Sheriff:**Scarfire- ginger she-cat with amber eyes and messy fur. mean but with a hidden heart.

**Clakes(Cats that are older than 18 moons):**

Blackash- Dark grey tom with black spots and green eyes.

Dawnbird- yellow she-cat with blue eyes and golden paws.

Endlessblaze- Ginger tom with deep blue eyes and won the warrior games.

Foxbone- brown she-cat with white ears, tail and paws.

Leafbreeze- grey she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye.

**Bunnyskippers(cats over 12 moons but under 18 moons.):**

Lionclaw- orange tom with green eyes and long front claws.

Tigerflower- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Hawkpath- Big gray She-Cat with white paws. Proud, Strong, Selfish, Stubborn.

Firefoot- Orange tom with green eyes and big feet!

Bluestripe- orange she-cat with light grey stripes. Green eyes.

**Kits:**

Blaze- Black and ginger tom. blue eyes.

Jay- Silver tom with light green eyes.

Amber- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.


End file.
